Mad World
by emoponiez
Summary: The Girl didn't save Isaac from the twins. Instead, Isaac was taken back to the Alpha pack, but he will serve a different purpose than Erica and Boyd do. Isaac will be the Alpha Pack's plaything, will be used for their every wish, whim, and desire. This will contain dark themes and ideas. Don't like, don't read. I've decided it will be a Derek/Isaac paring!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction, well, really it is my first fan fiction. I am currently in love with the show, especially Daniel Sharman/Isaac Lahey. I think I've read almost every fan fiction on the site with him in it, and so I've decided to write my own. Most of the stories out here are fluffy and just bore me. I want something dark, something that will make your skin crawl, or if you like torture, possibly arouse you. I want to read a story where Isaac isn't treated like a porcelain doll or a child. I want something dark and dirty. **

**WARNINGS: Torture, bondage, slavery, slash, pain, blood, all the dark themes I can think up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be so different, and Isaac would get so much more attention!**

* * *

Drops of blood glistened across the floor of a barely lit garage. The trail lead to a pair of shoes being dragged past parked cars, an unconscious body being pulled urgently by an unseen figure.

Gently but quickly, the body was laid on the floor. The trunk of a nearby car popped open and gloved hands reached in to grab a set of jumper cables before moving to pop the hood of the car as well. The gloved hands reached in to attach the jumper cables to the car battery.

The shirt on the body was ripped open, exposing the bloodied and wounded torso of a young man. The other ends of the jumper cables touched down on the pale skin and a burst of electricity lit up the dim garage, revealing the owner of that body to be Isaac Lahey.

Isaac's eyes surged with a golden glow as he was shocked back into consciousness. As he blinked in confusion, he noticed a mysterious woman staring down at him, concern flickering in her eyes.

"Quiet." Her soft voice drifted to him.

Surprisingly strong, the woman helped Isaac to his feet, but it was only seconds before Isaac stumbled, on the verge of passing back into unconsciousness.

"Stay with me. We're almost there."

The world blurred around Isaac as they moved, the woman struggling to keep the lanky teenager upright, practically dragging him.

"My neck..." Isaac said quietly as he dipped his head forward to reveal puncture winds at the nape of his neck, which he tenderly touched.

The woman looked at him and replied, "From their claws. It's how they share memories."

"But I don't remember anything..." Isaac replied.

"It's also how they steal them."

The woman climbed onto a motorcycle, helping Isaac to climb on behind her and hold onto her waist. She glanced back at him from the corner of her eye.

"No matter what happens, you hold on, okay?" She said in a somewhat commanding voice, but there is concern and a hint of panic as well. "You hold on tight."

Isaac nodded his head at her command.

The woman reached for a matte black motorcycle helmet, quickly placing it over her head before starting up the bike and taking off. Isaac's head rested on her shoulder as he struggled to keep his eyes open and hold onto her waist. He was exhausted and he was in in pain, and he just wanted to sleep. But then he remembered her words; _"No matter what happens, you hold on, okay? You hold on tight."_ As they made their way through the city, Isaac forced himself to hold on and keep his eyes open. Then he lifted his head slightly, looking a bit dazed as he sat there.

"I hear something." He said as he glanced around.

"Something's coming." His voice was tinged with panic as he turned to look behind them.

A figure appeared from the mist of the alley, and in just seconds, he managed to catch up to Isaac and the woman, fangs bared and claws ready to strike. Isaac's eyes went wide as his heart seemed to go into overdrive.

"Faster!" He yelled at her over the wind, and instantly she sped up the bike, which left the other werewolf falling behind, or so they thought. When Isaac turned to look ahead, and then look on his other side, the werewolf is there, and he slashed at the back of the bike, which caused it to swerve slightly. The werewolf went in for another swipe at the bike, jarring both riders and causing the bike to swerve once again. The woman somehow managed to keep them going, but when Isaac looked back, the werewolf was still there, and he slashed at the bike again. That's when Isaac realized there there are two of them, instead of just one.

"There's two of them." He told the woman.

Isaac watched as they got closer and closer, so when the one to his right was suddenly next to him, claws arching to slash again, Isaac cringed and he jerked away from the slashing claws, which slash at metal. The one to the left repeated the action, causing the bike to swerve again. The woman kept them going, and when Isaac looked ahead, he could see the truck, and he couldn't help but pray that they didn't become roadkill. But then they are turning another corner, the truck behind them, and he can't help but glance back. This woman was crazy.

When he turned around suddenly, all he could see was the wall in front of them that seemed to have them cornered, and they were still headed at it at full speed.

"No!" Isaac cried, ducking slightly. But they never hit. The woman turned the bike quickly enough and stopped them.

The two werewolves walked towards them side by side, and the woman suddenly faced them, pulling the visor of her helmet up.

"Remember what I said before?" She panted softly.

"Hold on?" Isaac replied.

"Hold on." She slammed the visor back down.

As the two werewolves prepare to play what looks like leapfrog, but obviously wasn't, the woman gunned the bike, headed straight towards them. Isaac watched as one leapt high into the air, looking as though he would land on top of them. Then they turned suddenly, and Isaac glanced back to watch the male land on the pavement easily. When he turned back around, his eyes widened, not expecting to see the wall of glass there.

"Whoa!" He cried, ducking slightly when they hit, but when they landed, Isaac was not okay. He couldn't stay awake any longer, and he had begun to go limp, his head lolling forward against the woman as they went.

"Isaac," She tried to keep him awake, "Stay with me! Isaac!"

It was pointless, though, because he let go of her, and the bike began to tilt sideways. It took only seconds for the bike to fall and skid across the floor of the warehouse, throwing Isaac off and into a waiting barrel of sorts. He tried to roll over, only getting half way, his vision blurred as he looked at the woman as she pulled her helmet off and let it roll across the floor. But then he heard the footsteps, and he turned to look from where they had just come from, watching as the twins stalked towards them.

As they entered the building and began to discard their clothes, Isaac blinked, completely confused as to why they were stripping down like that. It only took a moment for him to understand why... He watched as two became one, and his heart seemed to skip a few beats in his chest. What the hell was happening?

As the...thing, let out a roar, Isaac seemed to understand that he needed to do something other than stare. Despite his weak state, he began to crawl towards the fallen woman frantically, dragging his seemingly useless lower half. He glanced at her, cursing mentally as he noticed that she was unconscious, but kept moving. It was useless, though. He let out a cry as he felt the large hand gripping the back of his neck, picking him up and tossing him against the wall. He crumpled to the ground, and he let his head loll for a moment as his vision blurred. When it cleared, the twin's stood before him, grinning.

"Our pack wasn't done with you." They spoke in unison, just before one of them punched him across his temple, knocking him into unconsciousness. They each grabbed an arm before they dragged him from the warehouse, disappearing into the night, Isaac in tow...


	2. Chapter 2

When Isaac finally came to, about an hour after the twins had knocked him out and dragged him from the warehouse, his head ached, but it was slowly lessening, thanks to his werewolf healing. That didn't meant that it didn't hurt at the moment, though, because it did. He let out a groan as he slowly opened his blue eyes, eyelids fluttering a couple of times before he was able to blink them normally, letting his vision slowly clear. Sucking in a breath, Isaac stared at the ceiling for a moment to try and orient himself a bit. As he remained motionless, the events of the last couple of hours came rushing back to him and he sat up suddenly, blue eyes widening slightly as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

Isaac resisted letting out a little whimper as he glanced around him, having a bad feeling about this place, not sure why it bothered him to be here, because he was sure that he hadn't been here before. But he remembered the woman who had told him to hold on tight, how she mentioned memories being taken away. He frowned, and he reached to touch the back of his neck again, but he froze when his fingers touched something that shouldn't have been there. His fingers traced the cold metal around his throat, coming to a stop when they reached the chain that dropped down from the collar. His blue eyes glanced at it, following the length of it to where it was bolted into the floor of the room. Reaching back to touch the collar, still trying to process the fact that he was wearing a collar. Why was he wearing a collar?

Letting his hand drop from the collar around his neck, Isaac closed his eyes, and he let his werewolf senses tell him what was going on around him. He could hear multiple heartbeats, and he could hear footsteps, footsteps that seemed to be getting closer to his location. He opened his blue eyes, and he sat back against the wall that was closest to him, and farthest from the door, which Isaac could tell was not a regular door. It was strong steel, meant to keep things out. Or keep him in, as it seemed. As he heard the footsteps stop for a moment, his blue eyes jerked to look at the door, waiting for it to open.

As the heavy door slowly slid open, Isaac watched as a middle-aged man wearing sunglasses walked in, and Isaac could immediately tell that he was a werewolf but that there was something a little bit different about him. On his arm was a dark skinned woman with ebony hair, and as Isaac looked her over, he spotted the dangerous claws that were on her toes. As he looked at her unusual claws, he was jerked from his thoughts abruptly when the male spoke, and he looked up at him.

"Hello, Isaac. Nice to see you again." His voice was accented, Isaac noticed, but it wasn't heavy, and he was unable to place it. Then he frowned. See him again?

"I-I don't know you." He said as he looked at the male.

"Of course not. I am Deucalion, and this is Kali." He said, gesturing to the woman standing with him.

Isaac stared at the two wolves, still confused. He hadn't the slightest clue who these two were, but them seemed to know him, and that bothered him.

"You see, Isaac, we are an Alpha pack, and we have come to Beacon Hills in search of a certain person, but I can't tell you who it is we are looking for," he said with a smile, "But I will tell you that they are part of your pack. Which brings me to the reason you are here. You see, being part of an Alpha pack has a downside. We all want to be in on the action, but I simply cannot allow my fellow Alphas free reign. Instead, I've brought you here to keep them busy...entertained." He said with a smirk, seeing Isaac's eyes go wide.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to grasp what was going on.

Kali smirked at Isaac, hearing the question.

"It's simple, pup. You will become our source of entertainment, our own little plaything. You will have no will of your own, and you will submit to us. We will break you, use you, abuse you, all for our pleasure." She growled, taking a step forward.

Isaac's blue eyes seemed to widen even further, if that was even possible, hearing Kali explain his purpose for being here. He couldn't hide the panic that rose within him as he sat there, processing everything. Why him? Why was it always him? Why did he always end up being the one that got abused? Shaking his head slightly, he looked at them, glaring, suddenly pissed. He slowly rose to his feet, letting his wolf take over as he shifted, his eyes glowing gold now. He snarled, letting his claws extend as he stood there.

Deucalion sighed, and he patted Kali on the shoulder before they turned, and she led him from the room.

"Don't kill him, Kali." He said before the door was closed, leaving Kali alone with Isaac.

She turned around, having shifted herself, and she smiled nastily at Isaac letting out a roar.

It was only seconds before they clashed, snarling at each other as they began to battle. It was only seconds before Kali had Isaac pinned to the wall, his wrists pinned above him as she removed the collar from his neck, watching it fall to the floor with a clinking sound.

"Not much fun if I can't take you down properly." She whispered into his ear before he pushed her back.

The true battle began then, and for a little while, Isaac held out, defending himself the way he had learned from Derek and Scott, remembering what Derek had taught him about not being predictable. They clawed at each other, threw each other around, but it was obvious that Isaac didn't stand a chance against the female werewolf. She hadn't even started using the claws on her feet yet, and hardly any of her clothing was shredded.

Isaac panted slightly as he stood there, glaring at the female he was fighting, trying to find a good angle to attack from. As they began swiping at each other again, Isaac saw an opportunity, and he took it, snarling as he used all of his strength to plunge his claws into her chest. Kali saw the slight twitch in his movements just before he attacked, and was able to shift the attack to her stomach. She roared as his claws tore at her, grabbing his wrist and pulling it out before snapping his wrist clean in two. Isaac howled with pain, clutching the broken wrist to his chest as he stumbled back into the wall. When he looked at Kali again, he knew that he was done.

Kali roared with rage before she lunged at Isaac, stopping before him and giving him a kick to the chest, her claws slashing across him. She didn't stop to hear his grunt of pain, instead she began to swipe at his chest with her claws, making sure to dig them in deep, causing the most pain. She growled, and began to rapidly stab her claws into his abdomen until his knees gave out under him, and he fell to the floor. She dug her nails into his scalp dragging him so he was lying on the floor on his back, staring up at her. She knelt next to him, grinning.

Isaac let out a groan of pain as he was dragged away from the wall to lay flat on the floor, staring up at Kali. He coughed up a bit of blood as he lied there, staring at her. When she got closer to him, he spit a clod of blood into her face. "Derek will kill all of you." He gurgled, glaring up at her, but he didn't have the confidence in what he was saying.

Kali snarled when Isaac spit into her face, suddenly livid. She reached down with clawed hands, suddenly wrapping them tightly around his throat, cutting off his air supply as he lied there, already choking on his own blood. She applied pressure until he had clearly passed out. She kept applying pressure, but Deucalion's words echoed in her mind, and she let go, stepping back from him with a grin.

"Till next time, pup." She said before she left, leaving Isaac unconscious and bleeding heavily on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

When Isaac finally woke after getting attacked by Kali, he had no idea how long he had been out, but it had been long enough for some of his injuries to heal, like the minor things, but most of the deeper, more severe ones were still healing, and they still hurt like hell. His blue eyes slowly flickered open as he adjusted to being awake once more, wincing slightly at the light that flooded his vision, although it was a faint amount of light streaming in from under the door and a very small window near the ceiling of the room. It would be a few minutes before he adjusted to being awake again, and when it did, Isaac would realize that once again, he was collared.

A soft groan slipped past his dry, chapped lips as he lay there, and he slowly opened his eyes, staring across the room at the door, wondering if he would ever be able to escape the alphas. He knew that he stood no chance alone, but maybe if, maybe if Derek or Scott came for him. Yeah, he could get out of there when Derek and Scott came for him. Hope seemed to blossom inside of him at the thought of the two werewolves who had cared for him and about him since his father was killed. It helped him relax a little bit, knowing that they would help him.

Isaac lied there for a while longer, letting thoughts of his Alpha and his pack mates comfort him and warm him from the inside. He believed in them, knew that they would come for him, and when Derek knew what they had done to him, he would kill them all. Scott too. He smiled softly at the thought of them, but that smile was quickly wiped from his face as he heard the sound of footsteps outside of the door. He tensed, his blue eyes darting to the door to watch as it opened and in stepped the twins. Isaac gulped.

The twins smirked slightly as they walked over to Isaac as he curled against the wall that the collar was attached too. In silence, one of them removed the collar from Isaac while the other attached shackles around his wrists. He growled, glaring at them, trying to seem strong, but it was pointless. The one who had disconnected his collar grabbed him by his hair and began to drag him from the room, Isaac snarling and letting out the occasional whimper of pain as he thrashed, though he knew it was useless...

"Aiden, hang our guest up. Ethan, put the collar on." Came Deucalion's calm voice, making Isaac turn to see him sitting across the room, Kali by his side, as well as a large man that he didn't recognize.

Isaac let out a grunt as his hair was suddenly released, in return for his cuffed wrists. He continued to struggle, even as his arms were raised above his head and attached to a rather large hook. Just as he was about to pull his wrists off of the hook, he felt it raising, pulling him along with it, forcing him to stand on his toes. He gasped as he stood there, staring across the room, as he was facing Deucalion and the other two Alphas. He gulped as he stood there, jerking on the chains that held him, using his werewolf strength to try and break them. And he would have, too, if at that moment, Ethan hadn't placed a new collar around his throat.

Instantly, Isaac felt the draining effects of it, gasping as it touched his skin, jerking suddenly. He suddenly felt very drained, very weak, weaker than a human, even. He gasped softly as he tugged at the shackles, but found himself suddenly panting heavily, with no strength to pull on them. What the hell kind of collar had they put on him?

"Lovely, isn't it, Isaac? You've noticed that you are weak so suddenly, and I know that you are curious why. You see, Isaac, that isn't a normal collar that Ethan fashioned around your throat. It is a collar with a layer of mountain ash and a hint of wolfsbane. It will keep you from healing, and it will drain you to the point that you can hardly stand. Lovely thing it is."

Isaac stared at Deucalion with wide blue eyes as he stood there panting, hearing about the collar that had been placed around his neck. He had never heard of such a thing before, and he was shocked that such a thing even existed. He gulped as he stood there, his anger having left him, as well as his hope. Fear and panic were beginning to take him over, indicated by the spike in his heart rate and the glitter of it in his blue gaze. If they had put this thing on him, what were they planning on doing with him?

Deucalion stood from his chair, walking over to Isaac slowly, stopping about a foot from him, smiling up at Isaac.

"I bet that you are wondering why we've put this on you." He said, leaning on his cane slightly. "Well, you should feel somewhat honored for what is about to happen. It isn't very often that we let a beta into the pack." With that, his claws extended, and he began slicing away at Isaac's clothing, or what remained of it.

Isaac's eyes widened even further at Deucalion's words about letting a beta join the pack, and he swore that his heart skipped a beat. When he saw his claws, Isaac's breath hitched. He cried out softly in shock and embarrassment as his clothes were suddenly torn from his body. When he was left wearing nothing but the wounds Kali had given him, Isaac was panting and sweating heavily, as well as attempting to cover himself and save what little dignity he had left, but there was no way for him to cover himself, not with the way he was hanging there. He trembled slightly as his cheeks flushed bright red at the humiliation. He tried to hide his face in his arm, but it did nothing.

"You are quite the handsome young man. Such a shame that Kali left so many wounds on your beautiful body. Let's fix that." Deucalion snapped his fingers, and Kali walked to his side, looking at him.

"Kali, would you mind healing our guest up so that we have a clean canvas to work with?"

"Sure, Duke." Kali replied before stepping up to Isaac and beginning to lick the wounds she had created on him, and they began to heal instantly.

"Thank you." Deucalion said as he smiled and nodded to her, before turning his attention back to Isaac, who was a bit shocked.

"You see, Isaac, our pack has a ritual for accepting beta's into our pack. Don't be confused, though, you'll see what I mean soon enough." He said, patting Isaac's cheek before walking over to the fireplace that Isaac hadn't noticed before.

Blue eyes followed Deucalion's movements as he headed over to the fireplace, wondering what he meant by ritual. What kind of ritual did he mean? Isaac hadn't a clue, but a knot formed in the pit of his stomach at the thought, already sure that this was not going to be fun. He swallowed hard as he watched Deucalion, watching him as he reached for something next to the fireplace, placing it in the fire. As he studied it, his heart flew into his throat, realization suddenly dawning on him. Deucalion didn't give him time to think on what he had seen, as he began to explain what was going to happen.

"The ritual begins with each Alpha putting their mark on you, Isaac. Why? So that if you are ever lost, others will know who to return you to." He said, pulling the object from the fire, twirling it in his hand as he walked closer to Isaac, who began to struggle all over again. Deucalion frowned as he stood there.

"Hold his legs boys."

Ethan and Aiden came over and each took hold of a leg, holding Isaac mostly still.

Deucalion walked behind Isaac, holding the branding iron in his hand as he stopped behind him, positioning the thing above Isaac's left butt cheek.

"This might sting a bit." Deucalion said before he applied the hot iron to Isaac's behind, making him suddenly tense and scream in pain.

Isaac's body trembled as he screamed and howled in pain, feeling the hot iron on his tender skin. As he cried and screamed, tears began to roll down his cheeks, his body trembling as the Alpha's triskelion was forever burned into his flesh. He understood why they had put the collar on him, now. The mark wouldn't heal, it would scar and it would never leave his skin. As Deucalion removed it from his skin and the smell of his burnt flesh permeated the room, Isaac let out a sob, his body trembling as he hung limply, his body already exhausted. Isaac's head was bowed as he hung there, but was lifted by Deucalion's cane as he was forced to look at him.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, hm?" He said, and then he chuckled, dropping Isaac's head. "I'm afraid that was only the beginning, though." He chuckled as he heard Isaac's heart spike when he said that.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac's heart spiked at Deucalion's words, and his breath hitched a little. There was still more? He didn't know what else they had planned for him, but he wasn't sure he could handle another branding, if that was what Deucalion had meant by more to come. He continued to tremble as he hung there, feeling the hot tears on his face as he continued to feel the burning of the brand, even though the iron had been removed. And the smell of his own flesh burning wasn't helping him at all. He felt sickened by the smell, and he could feel his stomach turning in knots.

Isaac lifted his head slightly as he heard shuffling around him, and he watched as Kali and Ennis left the room, which confused him slightly. Why were they leaving, if there was more to come? A small gasp suddenly left Isaac's mouth as he felt himself slowly being lowered back to the floor, except that his legs were too weak and gave out on him, and he would have gone to his knees if one of the twins hadn't grabbed him and pulled his wrists down from the hook. Isaac was dragged over to what he assumed was some sort of alter or something. It was a raised circle of what Isaac assumed was black marble of some sort.

A grunt slipped from him as the twin dropped him in the center of it, his knees banging against it painfully. He panted softly as he raised his head, feeling his arms being stretched in front of him. Blue eyes watched as Aiden pulled his wrists to a bolt in the floor, quickly securing his wrists there. At the same time, though, Ethan was behind him, attaching shackles to each of his ankles, spreading them as he bolted each to the floor, leaving Isaac hunched over, arms in front of him, and his legs spread, his ass somewhat sticking up into the air, exposed. The position forced him to realize what was about to happen, along with the sound of someone shedding clothing.

Behind him, Deucalion had removed his jacket, and was beginning to remove his shirt as the twins finished restraining Isaac, leaving when they were finished. He continued to remove his clothing, until he was completely naked. The last thing that he removed were his glasses. He moved forward, stepping onto the altar, feeling Isaac's thundering heart. He smiled slightly, and he could smell Isaac's fear, his panic, his pain, and it brought his manhood to life. He walked over to Isaac, kneeling beside him as he ran his fingers up and down Isaac's back softly, almost tenderly, making Isaac shiver and tremble in fear.

"Isaac, this won't be so painful if you just relax. But I promise, it will hurt." He whispered to him as he ran his hands through Isaac's curls, which had darkened with his sweat.

"Please don't." Came Isaac's small voice, filled with trepidation and fear for what was about to happen to him. "P-please." He begged.

Deucalion smiled almost sadly, but didn't reply as he moved to position himself behind Isaac. Without any warning, and without any preparation, he pushed into Isaac, and Isaac's howl of pain could be heard throughout the entire compound, bringing a smile to each member of the Alpha pack. They couldn't wait for their turn to take and mark the new beta.

Deucalion fucked Isaac hard and fast, with nearly inhuman speed, ripping Isaac apart, making him feel as though he was being split in two. His howls and screams and cries had stopped about halfway through, his throat raw from the noises he made. Tears dripped down his face as he was mercilessly fucked by the Alpha's leader. When his cries had stopped, his hope had shattered, leaving him almost limp as Deucalion continued. As he made to finish, he pushed Isaac's upper body into the marble, slamming into him so hard that it pushed his ass upwards, so as to keep any of his release from leaving Isaac. As he came, he let out a roar, feeling himself knot in the beta. As he did, he let his fangs extend, and he reached to pull Isaac's right arm from the shackles, pulling it back to his mouth and sinking his fangs into his upper arm. He did the same with his other arm.

Isaac was too weak at that point to fight back at all, only letting a few sounds slip from his lips as Deucalion raped him. He let out a broken whine as he felt him knot inside of him, and it really was a heartbreaking sound. As Deucalion bit his arms, Isaac moaned lowly in pain, but otherwise doing nothing. As Deucalion's knot finally shrunk and he was able to pull out, Isaac felt the burning sensation where Deucalion had bit him, and it grew until he let out a scream of pain that was raw and painful. Being etched into his skin was Deucalion's mark. It would be burned into his skin and then it would be inked with a special type of tattoo ink that had wolfsbane and Deucalion's blood mixed within it.

Without a word, Deucalion left the altar, leaving Isaac laying broken and in pain. He smiled, and then he moved to redress himself, taking his time to do so before he called Kali in to get started on the tattoos, Isaac was too out of it to really understand what was happening to him now, so he just continued to whine at the burning in his arms.

Kali entered a few moments later with Ennis at her side, who helped to move Isaac to a chair so that she could do the tattoos easily. As she sat down, she noticed that the pup had blacked out and she grinned. Good. That would make her job easier.

* * *

When Isaac roused from unconsciousness, he realized that he was laying in a bed, and he was not alone. He also noticed that his wrists were chained to the headboard, and that his arms weren't burning like that had when Deucalion bit him. He dragged his gaze to look at his arm, and he was shocked to see that instead of the bite that he expected to see, there was a large tattoo there. It was a snake, and it wrapped around his upper arm. Remembering that he had been bitten in each arm, he looked to see the same mark on his other arm as well. What the hell was going on?

Isaac focused on what had happened last time he had been awake, and he realized that it was part of the ritual that Deucalion had been talking about. Which brought on another thought, one that made that knot in his stomach come back with a vengeance. He realized that he wouldn't be doing that with only Deucalion. He would be fucked, bitten, and marked by each of the Alpha pack members. He swallowed hard at the thought, and then he looked up as the door to the room opened. Kali walked in with a smirk on his exotic face, and not a shred of clothing on her body. Isaac trembled as he realized that she was next in line...

Kali took her time using Isaac, and when she finished, she released the same roar that Deucalion had, and she sank her teeth into Isaac's left pectoral, and after a few minutes, he felt the same burning sensation, and he whined at the pain, but it wasn't as terrible as it had been with double the pain from Deucalion's marks.

Just like with Deucalion she tattooed her mark onto him, except that the blood was mixed with her blood, and not Deucalion's this time.

This process was repeated with Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden, until Isaac was covered with their marks.

Kali's mark on his left pec was an indicate scroll design that had little red roses nestled in it, it it covered the entire pec, nipple included. Ennis had chosen to bite Isaac on his right thigh, leaving his mark of a large tribal phoenix that covered his thigh completely. Aiden and Ethan had shared Isaac, each biting the juncture where neck meets shoulder, leaving their combined mark, which was by far the largest, as it curled around his throat and upper chest and then down his back. There was intricate scroll work around his neck and chest, but down his back were two dancing wolves with more intricate scroll work, with small paw prints mixed in.

It took a week to complete the marks on Isaac, though Isaac wasn't sure how much time had passed since it all began, but by the end, his blue eyes were a bit more dull and held a bit less life, as well as his shattered hope. Isaac was broken, and it was easy to see it with the dejected way he sat in the corner of his room, staring at nothing. He didn't even move as the door to his room opened once more, and Ethan came in, grabbing Isaac's wrist and leading him from the room. He followed silently, sitting down in the chair he had become familiar with every time Kali tattooed him. She smiled as he sat down.

He sat silent and unmoving as she smiled and picked up the tattoo gun again, letting out a soft sigh as she took his wrist and began to tattoo the Alpha triskelion into his wrist. The ink this time was infused with all of their blood, and had a red tint to it. The mark was tattooed to the under side of both of his wrists as well as to each of his ankles.

Instead of being sent back to his room this time, though, Isaac was knocked into unconsciousness, and Deucalion took his memories for the past week after they removed the collar from his throat. He was then taken by the twins back to Beacon Hill, where they left him as a little surprise on Derek's door step.


	5. Author's Note (Sorry)

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter! It's a lovely little Author's Note, because I've got a few things I've got to tell you guys.**

**Firstly, I am so sorry for my random updates. I am writing this as it comes to me, and some days, I just can't get anything to come to mind. I do apologize if I don't update for long periods of time. I will say that I don't think I'll ever exceed a month with no updates, but please don't hold me to that. I'm kind of all over the place sometimes.**

**Secondly, I am starting college this Monday, August 26, so I may not update for a while, depending on my stress level and how much work I've got. It's all new to me, since this will be my first semester at college. **

**I just wanted to let everyone know this.**

**Thank you for understanding!**


	6. Chapter 5

Derek was ready to rip someone's throat out, with his teeth.

It had been a little over a week since Isaac had gone missing, going in search of Erica and Boyd. He knew that that had been what Isaac was doing, because Isaac had been the one to take their disappearance the hardest. Since the three betas had all been bitten around the same time, had trained together and been together for long periods of time, he knew that Isaac had formed a bond with the other two betas, and Derek knew that them going missing would hit Isaac the hardest.

Due to it hitting Isaac so hard, he had been the one taking every opportunity that he had to search for the missing betas, and Derek knew that Isaac was going to take risks and he was going to be doing everything that he could to find his pack mates. He had allowed Isaac to go a bit farther into the city to search for Erica and Boyd, having felt comfortable enough with Isaac's abilities to defend himself. But after Isaac didn't return within forty eight hours, Derek knew that something was wrong. Isaac would have returned, wouldn't have stayed away for that long.

Derek had gone to Scott and Stiles to help keep an eye out for Isaac. Scott being Scott, got angry at him, blaming him for the disappearance of his pack, blaming him for just about anything he could. And Derek, much to Stiles and Scott's surprise, sat there silently, taking everything that Scott yelled at him. When Scott finished his tirade, Derek had simply looked up at him, and said, "I know". He would have laughed at the looks of shock on their faces if the situation wasn't so bad. But it was that bad, and he was becoming agitated without his pack, knowing that they had been his responsibility, and he had failed them. Not just one of them, but all three of them.

First, Erica and Boyd had told him that they wanted to leave his pack, that he was the shitty alpha that everyone accused him of being. He knew it too, sadly, but he just didn't want to accept it. But now, now Isaac had gone missing. He had been the one to allow him to go out without help, without proper protection. Derek knew he had screwed up. He knew that he wasn't Alpha material, but he didn't want to admit it.

Derek slammed his hands into the steering wheel of his Camaro as he thought about what a screw up he was as an Alpha. He needed to find his pack, needed to bring them back, but he didn't know how the hell to find them. He sighed, running his hand roughly down his face as he sat in the school parking lot. He didn't even realize his mistake until that point. Everyday he would come to pick Isaac up, since Isaac had no true home to go back to. He knew that the teen wasn't thrilled about living in the remains of Derek's home, but until Derek found the proper place for them to live, it was home. He let out a growl before he pulled out of the parking lot, angry and upset. He needed to find Isaac before he did something that he regretted.

Since the pack had been formed, Isaac was the one that Derek spent the most time with. Erica and Boyd still had family, still had homes to go back to, but Isaac, Isaac didn't. Isaac had Derek, and that was it. Surprisingly, Derek was okay with it as well. Though he would never admit to it out loud, he was glad that Isaac was living with him. In the time since he had joined the pack, Isaac had come out of his shell a bit more, had stopped cringing at the sight of anything that reminded him of his last few years with his father, and he stopped cowering when Derek raised his voice. Well, he still cowered when Derek got angry, but they both knew it was the proper reaction to your alpha. Isaac had stopped cowering in fear of abuse. And Derek was glad.

Derek continued to think about Isaac and they ways that he had changed since he had been bitten, driving back to the Hale house to put together a new plan, because the one he had now wasn't working. He was glad that Peter was gone for a few weeks, though, because Derek knew that he would be of no help, and he would just annoy him. He growled at the thought of his uncle as he turned down the unpaved road that would take him to the Hale house. As he did, all thoughts of his uncle halted as he caught Isaac's scent. With a growl of determination, he floored the gas pedal, not giving a damn the damage that could be done to his car. All that he had on his mind at the moment was finding Isaac.

As Derek came upon the house, he saw the figure laying prone and nearly naked on the front step of the house. His wolf howled within him at the sight of his beta laying prone and unconscious on his porch. The Camaro slid to a stop and Derek practically launched himself out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open.

"Isaac!"

The cry tore from his throat as he raced to his beta's side, and he was shocked by how desperate his own voice sounded. He didn't have time to think about it, though, because as he knelt next to the young beta, Derek knew that he needed to get Isaac to Deaton. As he moved to pick the boy up, he caught sight of the mark on his wrist. His head snapped up immediately, his dark green gaze falling on the same symbol that had been painted on his door a few weeks earlier. He couldn't contain his snarl as he realized who had taken Isaac, and who more than likely still had Erica and Boyd.

Another growl slipped from him as he looked Isaac over, seeing the dirty sweat pants and tattered shirt that clothed Isaac's skinny frame. He gently reached down and he picked the boy up, cradling him bridal style, his head resting on his chest, as he turned and headed back to his car, going to the other side to place Isaac in the passenger seat. After he was sure that he was settled, he walked to the other side of his car, slipping easily back into the driver's seat before he put the car into drive and headed to Deaton's clinic, hoping that he wasn't busy with another patient.

* * *

When he arrived at the clinic, Derek was relieved to see that the vet's car was the only one in the parking lot. He pulled into the parking space closest to the front door, and he hopped out of the car, glancing at Isaac once before he made his way into the clinic, standing before the door that was made of mountain ash. It was only a moment before Deaton came around the corner.

"What can I-" The vet stopped as he caught sight of Derek, and it took only a moment before he nodded to him.

"Bring him in." He said calmly before he moved to change the open sign to closed. Luckily, he had no other appointments for the day.

Deaton watched as Derek carried in the limp form of Isaac, opening the mountain ash barrier to allow Derek to walk to the back and place Isaac down on the table. He locked the front door, knowing that if Scott were to come, he had a key that Deaton had given him a few weeks prior. When he entered the exam room, he was slightly surprised to see that Derek had placed his fold jacket under Isaac's head. He gave Derek a nod before he moved forward to examine the young beta. He saw the faded bruising around his throat, ankles, and the tops of his wrists right away, and he glanced at Derek.

"He was kept restrained by mountain ash laced metal." He said, lightly touching the mark around his neck. Derek just stood there and stared down at Isaac.

Deaton continued, checking his heartbeat, his lungs, everything he needed to to make sure that Isaac was truly alright. It seemed that he was a bit dehydrated and had lost a bit of weight in his absence, but he was mostly okay. When he caught sight of the marks on his wrists and his ankles, Deataon had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Derek for a moment.

"I need you to step out for a minute." He said, and his tone gave no room for Derek to disobey. Derek was pissed about it, but he left the room silently, not saying a word about it.

As soon as Derek left, Deaton began to remove Isaac's clothing, and as he uncovered more and more of the marks, the feeling of dread in his stomach grew. As he examined each mark, his frown deepened. When he gently flipped Isaac over, his fears were confirmed. Even though he had healed, Deaton could see the signs of what had happened around his back end. He covered Isaac's lower half with a blanket before telling Derek he could come back in. As he walked into the room, he could see that the Alpha had calmed himself down a bit. Good. He was going to need Derek as calm as possible for what he was about to tell him.

"I take it that you know exactly who did this to him." Deaton spoke quietly.

"The Alphas." Derek replied, and Deaton nodded to him.

"Yes. But as you can see, they did more than just tattoo their symbol onto him. Each one of these tattoos belongs to a member of the Alpha pack. Each one of them stems from a bite given to him by each member of the pack, while they raped him." Deaton hesitated after that, seeing the rage on Derek's face.

"They raped him. They bit him." He growled dangerously. He looked at Deaton with dark green eyes, red beginning to swirl in their depths. "What do they mean?"

"The Alpha pack has placed their claim on him. They have claimed him as part of their pack, and they will not see otherwise. Each triskelion tattooed on him will make it very, very easy for them to control him. The ink is a mixture of their blood and wolfsbane, I believe, and it basically binds him to them, to their pack. And I am afraid that I know of no way to remove it from him. Same with the other marks."

Derek snapped at Deaton's words. It had been a long time since he had wolfed out with no control, but he did then, snarling as he clenched his hands into fists, letting his claws dig deep into his hands, making him bleed. He let out a roar that shook the clinic, one that was heard miles away. How dare they do this to his pack! How dare they claim one of his betas! There would be hell to pay for it, and he would make sure that the Alpha's paid. He would not allow them to control or harm Isaac. He would do everything in his power to keep his remaining beta safe, out of the clutches of the Alphas.

* * *

Deaton took a step back from Derek and Isaac as Derek roared, and then he heard the chiming of the door opening, and he turned to see Scott stumbling in, Stiles not far behind. Scott stared at Deaton for a moment before he asked his question.

"What happened?"

Deaton simply moved to open the door so that Scott could enter as well as Stiles. When they entered the room, Stiles ran into Scott who had stopped in the doorway of the exam room. The human peeked around his best friend to see a trembling Derek staring down at an unconscious Isaac. A very tattooed, unconscious Isaac.

"He was taken by the Alpha pack that has recently arrived in Beacon Hills. Derek will explain that to you later." Deaton said, looking at the two new arrivals. "The tattoos you see on him belong to one of the members of the Alpha pack, and they mark Isaac as their own. They have claimed him as part of their pack, and they have tattooed their mark on each of his limbs with ink that is made up of their blood and wolfsbane. These marks will make it easy for them to control him, to force him to their will." He explained, and he watched as Scott and Stiles absorbed the information. He was not going to mention the rape to them, not unless it came up.

"So I'm guessing that Derek is trembling with rage at the moment, and not tears." Stiles muttered, and he was correct. But Derek still had a lot of explaining to do about this Alpha pack.

After a moment, another thought came to Stiles' mind, and he glanced at Scott, who had a look of pure anger on his face, and then to Derek, who was still staring down at Isaac. Stiles had a question, though.

"If they wanted to control him, wanted him as part of their pack, why did they give him back?"


End file.
